Once In A Blue Moon
by Box Turtle
Summary: My first K.O.F. fic. A short little fic from a certain character's P.O.V. and her thoughts and regrets on leaving someone else. (After she leaves him and he doesn't come looking...) Read and find out, Hint: Title has to do with the person. Romance, Angst.


Once In A Blue Moon   
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of it. Understood? SNK and whatever else own The King Of Fighters, King of Fighters 2000, etc., and all characters mentioned do not belong to me. Once In A Blue Moon belongs to someone else too. I don't own much, if you haven't noticed.   
  
  
  
Hey hey! ^^ New category! I have a tendency for writing in different categories each time... I know this fic doesn't make any sense. This fic is mostly fictional, I'm just writing out of my head and using the characters and some events. v_v This fic, if I ever get around to it, is from someone's point of view. It's also very short. Try and figure it out. It's easy, I always make mine that way. For some reason, I just don't like putting the names... ^^* I know this is really, really weird, and I'm not too sure myself why I wrote it. I guess I was just under the influence of "Once in a blue moon", and I'm not even sure of the title! Oh well, it's a strange fic, reviews and constructive critisms welcome. Anyway, try to enjoy as best you can!! :o)   
  
  
~~~~   
  
Ever since I left his house, I have never returned, nor have I looked back, not even once. Why? Because I am different from Mai or Kula. (A.N.: I hate to put these, but yeah, I just noticed that I put names... -_-;;) The day I left, I set my heart to it. Unlike Mai, I had nothing to treasure, not even a ring on my hand to give me a sweet memory. I left because I knew I had to. Nothing was left for me there, I was going nowhere, and we both knew it. We are better off as friends, I suppose, but I didn't want to accept that, so I left. I am different from Mai or Kula because from the moment I stepped out of the house, I knew that I would never return there. I had no hesitation, no pause before I took a last look around the room that would no longer be mine.   
  
Because I knew that he would never come to look for me. I knew that he would accept the facts that I had left him, and he would probably nod, think, and then continue living his life, facing what "Destiny" had dealt him. He would make no move or objection to fate, and would accept it. Because he does not love me.   
  
Andy would notice and panic and go crazy and do anything to get Mai back. Even K' would feel remorse. But, my sweetheart, if you can even call him that, would never do anything of the sort. And I was right. Because he never did come to look for me, or put any effort into it. I saw it coming. Maybe if I had stayed with him, we would have gotten married or something like that. But it would have been an empty marriage. We have no future. But perhaps, I just wanted to prove to myself that he did not love me. He never once spoke those words, and now I wonder, how did we end up living together in the first place?   
  
I cannot say I did many things for him either. That would be a lie. So it was a fair trade; he did next to nothing for me, and I next to nothing for him. Well, perhaps, we have shared a few moments. But I can tell he was not completely happy with me. Perhaps it is because I was not his first love. And it still hurts to know that I can never take the place of those before me. I know it was stupid of me, but he never has to know that he was my first real love. If I told this to anyone else, they would tell me it was a waste of time.  
  
Perhaps he only loves those who he once had, but then lost to the hand of death. To him, I am no one. To the people around him, I was but a fling. But to me, he is everything.   
  
I would look forward to the day I could stop loving him, but I cannot. Every choice we make affects our entire lives. Perhaps if I had not taken the job I have now, I never would have met him. I would not have to feel the way I do today. He never made a promise to me, so he owes me nothing. I feel a part of my heart harden to think of what a stupid girl I've been. I gave up a part of me so that he might find it inside of him to love me. And what was I left with? Only a broken heart.   
  
I feel as if my will to keep on fighting in this world has died away, a flame blown out. Do I want to keep playing this game of hide-and-seek with destiny? I have a choice to make. Do I want to go to the tournament again this year? And when I make that decision, I have to choose again! Do I want to go as a member of the audience, a spectator, or as a member of one of the competing teams? I laugh bitterly; there is no way they will invite me to be a member of their team again. We cannot fight together as before, we have a hostile wall between us now.   
  
I have created this whole mess. But do I regret? I'm not sure. Perhaps, I regret leaving him at all. But I cannot change what has been done. A part of me wishes that he regrets not loving me, and that he is deciding to come look for me now. That same part of me wishes that he is feeling the same pain that I am, the pain of losing the one you love, but I know that is impossible. You cannot feel the pain of losing the one you love if you have never loved that person.   
  
Once in a blue moon. That is the saddest melody I have ever heard. I suppose it's supposed to have a bit of hope in it, but to me, it has none at all, only a yearning.   
  
A blue moon nearly never occurs. Perhaps, once in a blue moon, I will allow myself to hope again.   
  
  
END.   
  
  
v_v I'm a bored little girl. Hope it wasn't too bad! I haven't written anything for Fanfiction.Net for a while now, and I was never good at this thing in the first place, so that explains my current writing situation. Also, I wrote this in 10 minutes... -_-? I get these weird urges to write sometimes... Sorry if this is too OOC for you ... I need to write fics with my own characters, so I can do what I want with them! :o) Anyway, I'd like to hear what you think of it. Well... maybe not... Don't like it? Hate it? Want to burn down my house for it? ^^* Hope it wasn't that bad... anyway, have a nice day, and for all you writers out there, keep writing better fics than me! I'm hoping to read more... Well, later! :o) ~ Box Turtle ( Hoping her next fic will be better! *sigh* I can always hope! ) 


End file.
